


score

by side_stickie_note (lost_stickie_note)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Hate Sex, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Smut, cheerleader!Jongin, jock!Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/side_stickie_note
Summary: Jongin breaks his 'no jock' rule for Sehun.The follow-up to my previoustinysparks. It'll probably make more sense to read the tinysparks part first. :))#sEXOctober2020 #day1
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 18
Kudos: 147
Collections: sEXOctober - sEXOrgasmic's Kinktober 2020





	score

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #sEXOctober2020.
> 
> There are a few in here, but the kink that I was going for primarily was:  
> Day 1: Shower/Bath Sex | **Hate Sex** | Lactation Kink | Role Reversal
> 
> It was a fun write! I've been meaning to finish out this scene of my tinysparks, so this was a good opportunity to. ♡♡ Unbeta'd so excuse any mistakes (for which I'm sure there are many).

Fucking embarrassing.

Not that Jongin hasn’t seen good cock because he _has_ , of course he has, but clearly _something_ must show on his face as he sees the perfection that is Sehun’s cock slip out of his jeans, Jongin’s fingers tugging at the waistband of the other boy’s boxers to slide them down, the rough denim of Sehun’s jeans burning against the undersides of his bare thighs as he just stares.

“You’re drooling.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

Jongin resists the urge to bring the back of his hand up to his mouth to actually check whether he’s drooling. That doesn’t stop the whimper that escapes when he sees Sehun’s cock visibly _twitch_ at his words. “Fucking weirdo. Why are you getting hard at me telling you to shut up-“ Jongin feels his face burning, ignoring the twinge in his own cock.

Not that he’s getting turned on by Sehun getting turned on from Jongin yelling at him, definitely not what’s happening here. And Jongin for sure doesn’t need that type of fucked up karmic justice, nope.

“Hmm, seems to me that even though you’re telling me to shut up, what you really want is for me to shut you up.”

Sehun has unfairly perfect eyebrows, one arched beautifully, his face soaked in amusement, sexy smirk adorning his lips, plump and inviting.

“I’m starting to think you actually like me.”

Fuck sexy smirk, more like shit-eating grin.

“You’re talking a lot of shit for someone who was just eating my ass.”

“Grand, coming from someone who’s fucking desperate to sit on my cock.”

Fair point.

“So like- are we doing this or not- “ Jongin feels the heat rising in his cheeks, cursing inwardly as he stumbles over his words, Sehun’s stare boring a hole into him, and Jongin feels himself slipping back into the terrible cliché, hating how he can hear himself sounding shy and _blushing_ in his own head.

He blurts out his defensive words hurriedly. “Because like- if you’re not gonna fuck me, I have better shit to do.” A pause. “Or people.”

“Stop acting like you don’t know I’m going to be the best fuck of your life.” Sehun winks at him salaciously, and Jongin hates the ache that tightens in his stomach. “Baby, I’m the best decision you’ve made.”

“Gross.”

Jongin wrinkles his nose in disgust, the thought of backing out coming over him all of a sudden. He should at least have the dignity to not fuck anyone who thinks feeding him egotistic bullshit lines will get him laid. “You’re so-“

And he’s about to say _up your own ass_ when he nearly gags.

Sehun looks too damn calm for having nearly choked him to death by stuffing his fingers into Jongin’s mouth, Jongin feeling the heavy weight of Sehun pressing down insistently on his tongue. And far too pleased as Jongin’s mouth unbiddenly goes pliant, jaw slackening, letting Sehun work his fingers into his mouth, the feeling of the other boy’s thumb stroking his jaw, the light feathery touch a sharp contrast with the fullness of Sehun’s digits making him weak in the knees.

Or proverbially in the knees as really Jongin’s knees are rather starting to hurt from digging into the turf for so long.

God, he fucking hates Sehun.

“You talk too much.”

Sehun throws out the simple statement casually, and if Jongin’s jaw wasn’t currently working furiously trying not to choke on his own spit, then maybe Jongin would give him a piece of his damn mind. But as it is, Sehun’s fingers are long and curious, and Jongin mewls, eyes fluttering closed in pleasure as he feels Sehun’s nails rake against his tongue, the action sending a tingling shooting down his spine, maybe or maybe not straight to his cock.

“God, I bet you’d look pretty with my cock in your mouth, lips parted and blowing me.”

Stupid voice filled with wonder that gives Jongin a bit of butterflies.

And he doesn’t want to _agree_ because then he’d have to admit that Sehun is right about something to do with him, but damn right, Jongin does gives pretty head, and what comes out is a half choked off noise of approval as Sehun gives a particularly punctuated thrust of his fingers back into Jongin’s mouth.

“Fuck.”

There’s a squelch as Sehun pops his fingers out, purposely dragging leisurely, and Jongin _noticeably_ drools this time, feeling the wetness half-smeared over his cheek and chin, trailing from Sehun’s fingers.

And he’s about ready to tell Sehun to _fucking get on with it_ when Sehun catches him by surprise again, hand sneaking underneath his crop top to pinch _hard_ , and Jongin lets loose the barrage of swearing _shitshitshit_ , lurching forward and nearly falling on top of the other boy.

“You prick.”

“You really do talk too much.”

And the complaint on the tip of his tongue dissolves as Sehun’s hand grabs at his cock, slick and spit-slicked from his own traitorous mouth, fisting him, the sudden contact turning his swears into sickeningly pleasured noises. Jongin groans as Sehun runs his thumb over the tip of his cock, applying some pressure, precum quickly beading as Sehun continues his ministrations, and Jongin almost draws blood, biting his lower lip by accident as Sehun picks up the pace.

“Jesus fucking Christ, you give handjobs like you’re trying to tear my fucking dick off.” Jongin hisses, grimacing as Sehun only stares at him blankly.

“I’m just here to fuck you in the ass.” Sehun answers slyly, and Jongin bats away the other boy’s hand when Sehun has the audacity to chuck him under the chin as if they’re worth anything more than a quick fool around in the backseat of a car.

“Fuck you.”

“Yeah, that’s what I’m hoping.” Sehun grins as he gapes speechlessly. “But really, I much prefer eating your ass. Even if it’s non-existent. Handjobs are boring.”

Jongin grinds his teeth, muttering. “Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?”

“Dunno.” Sehun smirks at him. “I mean, I stare at your ass every time you bend over during cheerleading practice even if there’s nothing there. It’s the thought that counts.”

Fuck.

“Never mind. Let’s get this over with.” Jongin snaps, ignoring the flush heating his face, the back of his neck, the tips of his ears, praying that it’s too dark for Sehun to notice that he’s so _affected_. “You were supposed to fuck me, remember? Where’s the lube?”

Sehun looks at him as if he’s crazy. “Do you think I just carry lube around with me everywhere?”

“Yes.”

No, of course not, that would be ridiculous.

“Well, I’m not gonna just let you fuck me _dry_.” Jongin squeaks in indignation, the whine eliciting a low chuckle from the other boy.

“You’re cute.”

The sarcasm doesn’t go over his head, and Jongin lets loose an inhuman noise as Sehun sits up, the other boy’s picture-perfect face uncomfortably close to his all of a sudden, their noses five seconds away from bumping into one another. “You really think I wouldn’t prep you first?” Sehun snorts. “I’m not an asshole.”

Jongin begs to differ.

And that’s how Jongin finds himself somehow unceremoniously sprawled in Sehun’s lap ass-up, the other boy’s hand roaming over his ass cheeks, squeezing, his face buried in his arms, feeling annoyingly exposed. His complaints about the position had fallen on deaf ears, Jongin much rather returning to their previous arrangement, namely sitting on Sehun’s face. But Sehun had insisted, stating that he wanted to show Jongin that he was _versatile_ as if Jongin would somehow assign him extra points for showing off.

Which he wouldn’t, definitely not.

“I feel like you’re about to give me a spanking.” Jongin whines, yelping as Sehun gropes his ass before giving it a light smack, the sound obnoxiously loud in the empty stadium.

“I wasn’t, but I’ll keep that in mind for the future.”

And Jongin is about to bite back with a pithy comment of his own when he hears Sehun let out a low guttural moan, hands spreading his ass cheeks apart, falling silent as Sehun says the nicest thing to Jongin thus far tonight.

“You have such a pretty hole.”

He feels embarrassingly pleased, feeling himself pulsate as Sehun makes an exaggerates slurping noise before pressing his spit-slicked thumb against Jongin’s hole, and Jongin wiggles, trying to find some relief, his cock achingly hard now, pinned between his own stomach and Sehun’s upper thighs. Jongin grumbles anyways, trying not to let his pleased satisfaction at the comment sneak into his tone. “It’s so dark, you probably can’t even see it anyways.”

“Don’t need to see it to know it’s pretty. Every part of you is pretty.”

Unreasonable, there’s no way Sehun can charm him with such obvious and greasy lines, not that Jongin would let himself fall for such a ploy.

All thoughts of Sehun being purely nice for oncefly out of his head the instant he hears it, the obscene sound and feel of Sehun’s spit against his hole, the wetness dripping between his cheeks. “Such a pretty hole, perfect for taking cock.”

Jongin tries to pretend that each successive glob of spit doesn’t arouse him to high hell and back, the anticipation rolling in his lower body, the pressure growing in his groin each passing second his cock is untouched. And Sehun’s first touch comes as a surprise, the tight slide of the other boy’s finger slipping into him, first, second, then to the third knuckle in one swift motion, and Jongin’s hips jerk forward reflexively, his cock dragging against Sehun’s thighs.

There’s really nothing more left for Jongin to do except fall apart under Sehun’s well-practiced hands, the wave of pleasure washing over him as Sehun curls his fingers inwards, searching for the right place, Jongin’s cock throbbing when Sehun finds it. The first finger hadn’t met much resistance, nor the second, but the third introduces a slight burn, even with Sehun smearing a generous amount of spit over his opening, and Sehun slows when Jongin whimpers, Sehun pressing warm kisses into his shoulder blades, lips slightly chapped.

“Shhh.”

And Jongin doesn’t know what to do with the unexpected tenderness, Sehun’s other hand running through his hair, massaging his scalp as the other boy begins to move again, pumping his fingers in and out of him, the feeling of being stretched out slowly making him clench down.

“So fucking perfect.” Sehun hisses. “Just a greedy little hole sucking in my fingers and wanting even more. Probably wants to be filled with my cock instead, stuffed full and pounded until I come inside of you, so much that when I pull out I can see my cum leaking out of your pretty little pink hole.”

The words set his skin alight, the prickly sensation of being overly sensitive overtaking him, even the feel of Sehun’s thumb rubbing at the back of his neck reassuringly making his cock ache. And Jongin tries to help himself, a weak attempt to grind his hips down into Sehun’s lap to find some friction, but the instant he does, Sehun’s other hand is at his hips, holding on with a tight intensity, hard enough to leave behind marks, stopping him from moving.

“Bet you like being over my knee, all laid out and bare for anyone to see.” Sehun continues, voice throaty and almost unkind, a sharpness to his words. “Spread out like a fucking whore. What would you do if someone walked by right now and saw you moaning on the ground with my fingers up your ass. I bet you’d just beg me to keep going anyways.”

“What the fuck, Sehun. Is this the shit you think will get me off?” Jongin snaps, unconvincingly, the tight moan of pleasure breaking off at the end of his words.

“Hey, you’re hard, aren’t you?”

Jongin hates that Sehun has the gall to laugh, and be right at the same time. “Plus, I can _feel_ you tightening up around my fingers. Stop lying to yourself.”

It’s a teasing lilt, and it unfortunately goes right to his cock.

“Shut up.”

It’s a weak protest at best, masked by his open-mouthed trembly pants, eyes squeezing shut tightly as Sehun drags his fingers up against his walls.

“But I think you’re ready.”

“About fucking time.”

“Good things are worth waiting for.”

Disgustingly cliché.

Sehun smiles at him when he lifts his head up, apparent and dazzling even in the dim glow of moonlight and faraway streetlamps. And Jongin grabs the wrapped condom from Sehun’s hands when the other boy procures it magically, thankful that it hadn’t somehow gotten lost in the midst of things. Because no fucking way is Jongin going to let Sehun fuck him raw, even if by some miracle he does find the thought of Sehun coming inside of him appealing and more than a little arousing.

Not that he does, not at all.

Okay, Jongin can freely admit that Sehun has a nice cock though, the girth pleasing in his hand, his fingers wrapping around Sehun’s length comfortably, not the biggest cock Jongin has taken, but a good size for sitting on, the thrill running through his veins. And Jongin slides the condom down over Sehun’s cock, struggling to not let the eagerness show on his face, not to give Sehun the satisfaction.

Sehun just smirks up at him, watching as Jongin attempts to do it all himself, pitching forward slightly, hand behind himself, reaching for Sehun’s cock, knees back to digging into the ground. “Aren’t you going to help?”

“Do you want me to?”

Jongin nods, feeling slightly silly. After all, he’s well and truly capable of doing it himself, but it _would_ be nice if-

He gasps as Sehun’s hands encircle his waist, warm and a bit sweaty, tightening around him, the delicious pooling of arousal in his groin as the other boy guides him, slowly sinking Jongin down on his cock, the tip nudging at his entrance, his hole fluttering as he feels the head of Sehun’s cock pushing in, Sehun’s thumbs digging into the skin just above his hips.

And he’s so busy concentrating on trying not to tighten up reflexively, Sehun’s cock the biggest thing he’s taken in a while, no one he’s been interested enough lately to fuck and too busy to work his favorite dildo into himself the last few weeks, that he barely registers Sehun swearing reverently, eyes rolling back in pleasure as he settles on Sehun’s cock, under thighs flush up against Sehun’s skin.

Jongin doesn’t expect Sehun to _move_ so quickly.

But then he’s left feeling nothing but _full_ , Sehun slowly fucking up into him, hands still around Jongin’s waist helping him _reach_ for it, and he doesn’t even need to do anything, Sehun doing all the work. And he’s on the verge of tears within a few strokes, the desperate need for release finally sinking a heaviness into him. Slow and deep, letting Jongin gape open leisurely, the sensation of Sehun’s cock nestled intensely inside of him, whimpering as his hole automatically clenches around Sehun, wanting and needy. And the frustration builds in the pit of his stomach as Sehun continues to drop him down slowly, his hips jerking upwards until Jongin can feel the other boy pressing into him unbearably so and staying there too long before the next thrust.

Torturous and sly.

“P-please, m-more.”

The embarrassment and shame of needing to outright beg for Sehun’s cock, for the other boy to fuck him, does him in as Sehun complies, and Jongin cries out as Sehun angles his hips upwards, hands sliding further down to better grip him, letting Jongin lightly bounce atop him, the slick glide of Sehun’s cock coaxing out of him a mess of whimpers and moans.

“Oh, g-god.”

Jongin really doesn’t want Sehun to see him cry out of sheer and unadulterated delight during their first fuck. Way too fucking embarrassing.

“You’re so fucking good, Jongin. So fucking tight and good.” Sehun pants. “I’m fucking close. Are you- “

Sehun doesn’t wait for Jongin’s response, and Jongin keens when Sehun grabs his cock, the initial touch stroking away his neglect, clumsily tugging at him, the stimulation all too much, wanting to push up into Sehun’s hand for more friction, but Sehun, Sehun, Sehun-

Jongin nearly doesn’t even realize he’s finishing, his release welling up quickly, and he’s unconsciously aware that he’s awfully loud, the white painting Sehun’s stomach, running into the sharp crevices of the other boy’s abs. And Jongin lets Sehun hold him up, going limp with exhaustion, still fucking into him, the ache in his groin not disappearing as Sehun keeps on going, the pleasure beginning to toe the line of overstimulation.

Sehun thrusts in him one last time, finishing with a groan, hand stroking the small of his back.

There’s a filthy noise when Sehun’s cock slips out of him, the sound of too much wetness, his hole squeezing around Sehun still as the other boy pulls out.

“Fuck, Jongin.”

Fuck is right.

Jongin doesn’t remember dozing off in his post-orgasmic haze, but he wakes up to Sehun staring at him intently, his head cradled in the crook of Sehun’s arm, the other boy’s jacket covering his lower half like a blanket. He blinks blearily, trying not to bring Sehun’s face into focus. Shit. Shouldn’t have done that. Sehun’s eyes are warm pools of chocolate brown, framed high by those devastatingly flawless eyebrows, currently furrowed looking down at him.

“You feel okay?”

“Yeah, just sleepy.”

The yawn slips out as if it’s been summoned, and Jongin hears Sehun laugh, high and shiny.

“I guess we should head back.”

Jongin doesn’t know what else to say, awkwardly offering up a half-smile. What else can he say after breaking his _no jock_ rule, and in spectacular fashion to boot.

Sehun’s eyes are unjustly pretty, widening at him, teeth catching at his lower lip, biting down in a show perhaps of nerves, voice hesitant, a low murmur. “Actually, I was hoping you’d-“ Sehun pauses, hopeful. “-stay the night over at my place. And maybe grab coffee with me in the morning?”

So fucking cliché.

Jongin says yes anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
> CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)  
> 


End file.
